lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Toffee Cocoa Cuddles
Toffee Cocoa Cuddles is a sweet girl who simply adores chocolate! Her pet dog is even made out of solid chocolate! Toffee is cute as can be with her pink heart-shaped cheeks and chocolate brown eyes. Personality Toffee is a total sweatheart who loves to give hugs, and gives them often! She can melt the heart of just about anybody, even the toughest of people or unfriendliest of them. She doesn't mind how you are, Toffee always loves to hug! A perfect little cuddlebug, Toffee loves candy, ruffles, and sending nice notes. But upon recieving them she blushes very easily. Appearence Toffee is a fair-skinned girl with chocolate brown eyes and black eyelashes. Her cheeks are pale pink and heart shaped. Toffee's hair is bright magenta pink with wrapped bangs folding over and under each other, with two of them being curled into a heart shape. She wears her neck length hair in pigtails in the middle of her head with pastel pink bows/ribbons. She wears a pink silk dress with tiny brown polkadots and a black ribbon tied around her waist, along with a white collar and black ruffles along the bottom of her dress, with the skirt beneath being magents with very thin-small lined curls and white ruffles/frills along the lining. Her elbow length sleeves are white and pink striped. She also has on plain white socks and pink slip on shoes with fuschia lining and three fuschis straps on each foot. Pet Toffee's pet is a puppy that seems to be made out of chocolate! Noticeably a bite in its left ear is missing. Its eyes and nose are brown, and it has bright pink-peach cheeks. The ribbon around its neck is bright pink-magenta. Home Toffee's home is pink themed with many types of chocolate types of candy, desserts, and treats. Such as having chocolate striped wafers for the fencing around her door, chocolate candies all over both of her roofs. She also has a pink and white heart shaped weather vein with an arrow through it. Her steps are chocolate heart cookies, which turn into vanilla heart shaped cookie steps. A lot of heart flowers and love letters lay around her yard before her home. She also has a huge ribbon/bow between the floors of her home. The clouds around her home are also in the shape of hearts Merchandise *Mini Lalaloopsy, which comes with her pet, heart shaped box of chocolate, roses, and her mailbox. *Normal sized Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Trivia *Toffee is a confection made by caramelizing sugar or molasses along with butter, and occasionally flour. English Toffee is a popular type of toffee and features almonds. *Toffee shares both a chocolate/Valentine's Day theme. Surprisingly, her sewn date is not on Valentine's Day. *Her milk chocolate Labrador is white chocolate with her exclusive Carry-Along Playhouse mini. Gallery ToffeeCocoaCuddles.jpg Mini Toffee Cocoa Cuddles.jpg Toffee in Box.jpg Mini Toffee Cocoa Cuddles - Carry Along Playhouse.jpg Category:Characters Category:girl Category:Category: Full Size Doll and Mini Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Interest: Cooking/Food